Episode 7668 (15th November 2016)
Plot Kerry wakes up in the factory surrounded by chocolates and alcohol. She walks to the packing area and sees the destruction she has caused. Aaron is jealous to witness Rebecca and Robert together in the shop. Kerry panics when she hears Jai and Rishi approaching and hides in the store room. Jai can't believe the state of the factory. Gabby finally admits to Bernice she isn't vegan and never has been. Bernice offers to do the school run for Jimmy so he can rest. Robert assures Aaron that Rebecca is only a friend. Aaron asks Robert if he's seen the state Diane is in. Robert protests that he's trying to clear Andy's name, but Aaron hits back that it's about getting his hands on Home Farm again, warning Robert to stay away from the Whites. Rishi, Jai and Rakesh survey the damage at the factory, and Jai quizzes Rishi about the alarm. Rishi insists he put it on, so Jai concludes that whoever broke in turned the alarm off. Jai realises Kerry was behind it, but Rakesh tells him not to jump to conclusions resulting in Jai pointing the finger at Rakesh. Jai goes to call the police, just as Kerry tries to exit the factory. Jai spots her, but Kerry pretends she's there to clear out her locker and collect her wages. Lawrence knocks at Brook Cottage and informs Bernice, Diane and Doug that they won't be evicted. Megan asks Frank why he was sent to prison. Jai shows Kerry the CCTV footage of her breaking into the factory. Kerry attempts to lie her way out of the situation by claiming she was trying to save a bird on the roof. Jai goes to call the police but Rishi stops him as Kerry could make things difficult for them. Kerry threatens to sue unless she gets her job back. Frank tells Megan the story about how he ended up behind bars and Megan walks away so she can think. Doug thanks Rebecca for getting Lawrence to see sense, and Rebecca suggests she ask her dad to lower the rent. Diane states that saving a few pounds a week won't make up for losing Andy. When Rebecca leaves, Doug reminds Diane that lashing out won't change anything. Rishi encourages Jai to swallow his pride and let this go. Bernice admits to Jimmy she sometimes wishes she had gone away with Andy. Bernice moans to Jimmy about her life and Jimmy assures Bernice she is brilliant. Rebecca and Robert reminisce over a drink and Rebecca asks Robert why he chose Chrissie over her. Rebecca leans in for a kiss and Robert kisses her back before pulling away. Kerry appears in the pub in a wheelchair with a neck brace on. Jai tells he no one will believe her act. Rishi gets Jai to offer Kerry her job back, but Kerry refuses without an apology and warns Jai she'll take him for every penny. Rebecca tells Robert she knows he wants her as much as she does him. Diane overhears as Robert tells Rebecca that it's about Home Farm and nothing else matters. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lawrence White - John Bowe *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast None. Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor, staff room and yard *David's Shop - Shop floor *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes